User blog:Andronikos Leventis/The Wedding Album
The wedding was so much fun that I tried to not keep a log, but I couldn't help it! Here you have a log of the most awesome wiki wedding to have ever been done: Xd1358 and RoseGui are now married! Anyway, here is the log, which lasts for the entire wedding ceremony (not for the after-wedding party which I missed). 20:51 <+PriestRR> The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. 20:51 <+PriestRR> Xd1358, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? 20:52 <@Xd1358> Yes. <3 20:52 <+PriestRR> RoseGui, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live? 20:52 <@RoseGui> Yes. c: <3 20:53 <+PriestRR> I believe BestManDanPin has the rings. The couple would like to express their feelings towards one another and their life together through their prepared speeches. 20:53 <@Xd1358> their prepared speeches? fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 20:53 <+PriestRR> You did remember, right? :S 20:53 * BestManDanPin approaches the bride and groom and holds the open box with the rings 20:53 <+GeorgieGibbons> One time, my brother got married and it didn't last long....hahaha 20:53 <+GeorgieGibbons> 20:53 <@Xd1358> I was busy with other stuff :3 20:54 <+NecroCloak> Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 20:54 * Xd1358 takes one of the rings 20:54 <+PriestRR> Make something up on the spot, it's more passionate that way anyway. 20:54 RoseGui ~RoseGui@wikia/RoseGui has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:54 * PriestRR facedesks 20:54 RoseGui ~RoseGui@wikia/RoseGui has joined ##awesomewedding 20:55 mode/##awesomewedding RoseGui by ChanServ 20:55 * NecroCloak buys a plasma pack 20:55 <+PriestRR> (Should we start over?) 20:55 <@RoseGui> I passed out due to the emotion!! :'( 20:55 <@Xd1358> Nah, go back to the ring stuff :P 20:55 <+PriestRR> (kk) 20:55 <+PriestRR> Take hands and repeat after me: I, Xd1358, take you, RoseGui, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. 20:55 * BestManDanPin keeps holding the ring box 20:56 <+GeorgieGibbons> (I read that as "bedded" wife XD) 20:56 <@RoseGui> (o.o) 20:56 * NecroCloak sucks the blood loudly from the plasma pack 20:57 <@RoseGui> awwwwwwwwwwwww. :'( 20:57 <@RoseGui> <3 20:57 * BestManDanPin sobs 20:57 <+PriestRR> You may now give your speech to RoseGui. 20:57 <@Xd1358> :3 20:57 * PriestRR eats a sandwich he was hiding underneath his robe 20:57 <@Xd1358> lolwut 20:57 * BestManDanPin gives NecroCloak a "be quiet!" look 20:58 <@Xd1358> move on, mr priest :3 20:58 <+PriestRR> (Talking with mouth full) Do you have a ring for the bride? Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed. 20:58 <@RoseGui> I, RoseGui, take you, Xd1358, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. 20:58 <@RoseGui> (wut) 20:58 <+PriestRR> RoseGui: NOT YET 20:58 * BestManDanPin gives Xd a ring 20:58 * Xd1358 takes out an astounishing ring and puts it on RoseGui's finger 20:58 <@RoseGui> c': 20:58 * BestManDanPin gives Gui the other ring 20:59 * BestManDanPin throws the box away and sits in his seat 20:59 * RoseGui puts the ring on Xd's finger. c: 20:59 <+PriestRR> Take hands and repeat after me: I, RoseGui, take you, Xd1358, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. 20:59 <+PriestRR> RoseGui: NOT YET 20:59 <@RoseGui> I, RoseGui, take you, Xd1358, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. 20:59 <+PriestRR> Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed. 21:00 <@RoseGui> With this ring I thee wed. 21:00 <@RoseGui> (o.o) 21:00 <+PriestRR> RoseGui, you may now express your sentiments towards Xd1358 and your future lives together, in your prepared speech. 21:00 <@RoseGui> I LOVE YOU. <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 21:01 <@Xd1358> \o/ <3 21:01 * GeorgieGibbons eats a cheeseburger 21:01 * PriestRR continues eating the sandwich 21:01 * NecroCloak 's phone rings 21:01 * BestManDanPin sobs and steals a bite from GG's cheeseburger 21:01 <+PriestRR> (Talking with mouth full) Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. 21:01 * PriestRR accidentally spits food on the bride and grrom 21:01 <+PriestRR> *groom 21:01 <@Xd1358> .... 21:01 <+PriestRR> Oh! Sorry! 21:01 * Xd1358 kills the priest 21:01 <@Xd1358> amen 21:01 * GeorgieGibbons chews loudly 21:01 MTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has joined ##awesomewedding 21:02 mode/##awesomewedding GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 21:02 mode/##awesomewedding MTDM by ChanServ 21:02 <+BestManDanPin> *everyone claps* 21:02 <+MTDM> Xd. You may kiss the bride. 21:02 * Xd1358 kisses the bride passionately 21:02 <+PriestRR> In as much as RoseGui and Xd1358 have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Simisouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. (You may now kiss .) 21:02 * NecroCloak cheers 21:03 <+PriestRR> MTDM: You ain't the priest. >_> 21:03 * Xd1358 kisses again :p 21:03 mode/##awesomewedding GeorgieGibbons by ChanServ 21:03 mode/##awesomewedding DesignerJones143 by ChanServ 21:03 RoseGui ~RoseGui@wikia/RoseGui has quit error: Connection reset by peer 21:03 * GeorgieGibbons chews loudly and claps 21:03 <+PriestRR> Well, that was a disaster. I quit! 21:03 RoseGui ~RoseGui@wikia/RoseGui has joined ##awesomewedding 21:03 * PriestRR runs away with his sandwich 21:03 <+DesignerJones143> ok.... 21:03 <@Xd1358> your church is unstable 21:04 * NecroCloak decides to drink another plasma pack 21:04 <@Xd1358> okay, again from the part afte rthe rings 21:04 <+PriestRR> kk 21:04 <+PriestRR> Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. 21:04 <+PriestRR> In as much as RoseGui and Xd1358 have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Simisouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride! :D 21:05 * Xd1358 kisses the bride passionately 21:05 * GeorgieGibbons claps 21:05 * PriestRR claps 21:05 * NecroCloak cheers loudly 21:05 <+PriestRR> *the band plays the couple's song* Category:Blog posts